Râles
by BB-lover14
Summary: Castle's thought during the end of Dreamworld...(6x02).


**A/N: This is my take on Castle thoughts before he passed out and when he came round. I felt like there was a moment missing. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer I do not or have never owned Castle...even though I wish every day.**

Every breath stung like a million wasps attacking him at once. The pain resonating from the base of his lungs all the way up to his mouth. Air being a natural need, it was getting harder to get it. He didn't let it show on his face. The grimaces, and tears all held back and internalized. She didn't need to see him suffer, she already had gone through enough. He was so happy when they both worked out that Parker was going for the wife. The happiness was short-lived, he knew deep inside he didn't have long. The respite of the last shot from the doctor was wearing off. His muscles began to ache, his eyes began to gloss over. He saw a glimmer of hope flash across her eyes before she turned the car around. The force knocking him sideways into the passenger door, but it didn't hurt. He was becoming numb to pain, the end was coming. He could feel death reaching out its fleshless hand for him. 

She was telling him to hold on, as the colour drained from his face. His body trying to fight the effects of the toxin. He was sweating buckets his body trying to flush it out. His heart beating so fast that he thought it would erupt through his chest wall. His thoughts beginning to muddle together as he tries to stay awake. He feels the car come to abrupt stop, he hears the noise of her door opening. He musters all of his strength and opens his door. He forces himself to stand, his vision blurring, the world spinning. He takes a step forward, then he can go no more. His legs turn to mush beneath him. He hits the ground before he can even take in a painful breath. 

The grass cushions his fall slightly, not that he can feel it. He senses it when she falls to her knees on the grass next to him. She is telling him to hold on and he wants to talk back so much. However no sound comes forth and his lips don't even move. She calls him Rick and his heart breaks into pieces. He wants to tell her that he loves her one more time. He wants to feel her lips caress over his just one more time. His lungs feel like they are swimming in water and the darkness finally takes him. 

He can hear his name being called. He believes that he is dead and that his mind is playing a horrible trick. However the sound becomes louder and he feels someone stroking the side of his face. His eyelids flutter, a harsh bright light seeps through. He clenches them shut again before opening them fully. He's met by the gorgeous face of his fiancé staring down at him. 

"Hi." 

A smile breaks out on her face, her fingers caress his ear. Her other hand grabs his tightly, as she speaks. 

"Hey." 

He goes to cup her face with his free hand but finds it hard to move. He glances over, he sees that he has lines and wires protruding from it. He turns back to find that Kate has lent down, she places a delicate kiss on his lips. He can see the tears pricking at the corners of her beautiful orbs. 

"I thought I had lost you." 

She punctuates every word with a kiss to his lips. He releases her hand and cups her chin. 

"You will never lose me, as long as I have a say in it." 

A small chuckle passes her lips and the sound warms his heart. 

"Good because you're not getting out of this engagement that easily." 

He crashes his lips to hers, sparks travelling through his skin. A taste that is only hers, infuses into him. A few seconds later she pulls back, he is thoroughly disappointed but he understands why. 

" Plenty of time for that later Castle, we have our whole lives together." 

His body betrays him, the tiredness overwhelming him. With a bit of grunting and effort he shuffles himself over, leaving a space big enough for her to join him. She just gives him a look... 

"I'm tired, and I know you're too. Just lay down with me, don't make me beg." 

She gets up from the uncomfortable chair she's been sitting in for hours. She slips off her shoes and jacket, before sliding next to him. She rests her head gently on his chest as his free arm snakes around her back. Holding her to him and preventing her from falling off. 

" If we get in trouble for this, I'm blaming it all on you Castle." 

His eyes drift shut, the need for sleep drawing him in. The last thing he hears is, something that fills him with joy every time. 

" I love you." She mumbles into his chest.

**A/N: So what you think ?**


End file.
